bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales (Latin Spanish dub)
VeggieTales is the Latin American dub of said show in the Spanish language. The show was dubbed into Latin Spanish twice. The original dub was made during 1996/1997 for the VHS tapes in Santiago, Chile by DINT Doblajes Internacionales (also known to have been released in the United States), and the second and current dub was made in Quito, Ecuador by HCJB - Televozandes and in Miami, Florida by BVI Communications, Inc. for VeggieTales on TV (VeggieTales en la tele) and the DVD's from 2006-2008. Translations and Voices Additional voices (Ecuador): Julio Cármenes (Khalil) Inserts (Miami only): Eduardo Wasveiler Terminology *Silly Songs with Larry: Una Canción Tonta con Larry (1st dub)/Canciones Tontas con Larry (2nd dub) *Qwerty: Coco (1st dub)/Qwerty (2nd dub) Episodes *¿Dónde Está Dios Cuando Tengo M-Miedo? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (same translation) *¿¡¿Quiere Dios Que Los Perdone?!? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (same translation) *¿Eres Mi Prójimo? (Are You My Neighbor?) (same translation) *Drac, Sac y Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation not counting Rack and Shack's name changes) *David y el Pepino Gigante (original dub)/Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (re-dub) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (David and the Giant Cucumber/same translation) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *Lyle el Vikingo Amable (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda del Cepillo de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (same translation) *Gedeón: El Guerrero de las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Gideon: The Warrior of the Tubas) *Moe y el Gran Escape (Moe and the Big Exit) (Moe and the Great Escape) Movies *Jonás: Una Película de los VeggieTales (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) (same translation) *Los Piratas Que No Hacen Nada: Una Película de los VeggieTales (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) (same translation) VeggieTales on TV Episodes *(The Gourds Must Be Crazy) *Rack, Shack y Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) (same translation) *Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (Dave and the Giant Pickle) (same translation) *El Juguete Que Salvó la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) (same translation) *Larryboy Y La Fib Del Espacio Exterior (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *¡Josué y la Gran Muralla! (Josh and the Big Wall!) (same translation) *(Madame Blueberry) *Larry-Boy y la Cizaña de los Rumores (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) (same translation) *Rey George y la Patito (King George and the Ducky) (same translation) *(Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Lyle el Vikingo Amable (Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *La Balada del Pequeño Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) (same translation) *Un Cuento de Pascua (An Easter Carol) (An Easter Tale) *Dr. Regordete y el Sr. Disconite (maybe "disconal") (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) (same translation) *El Pequeño Snoodle (A Snoodle's Tale) (The Little Snoodle) *(Sumo of the Opera) *(Babysitter in DeNile/The Story of Flibber-o-loo) *El Duque y la Princesa (Duke and the Great Pie War) (Duke and the Princess) *Bully Trouble (title is left in English, just like its DVD source) *Minnesota Cuke y la Búsqueda de Cepillo de Sansón (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *(The Asparagus of LaMancha) (same translation) *Sheerluck Holmes y la Regla Dorada (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) (same translation) *Gedeón: El Guerrero de las Tubas (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) (Gideon: The Warrior of the Tubas) *Moe y el Gran Escape (Moe and the Big Exit) (Moe and the Great Escape) Lessons NOTE: This section ONLY lists lessons for episodes dubbed in Ecuador and Miami. Do not translate lessons for episodes dubbed in Chile. *Una Lección en Autoestima (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Una Lección sobre El valor de dar y recibia en la Navidad (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Una Lección en Compartir (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Una Lección en Persistiendo en Dificultades (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Una Lección en Como Lidiar con los Buscapleitos (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Una Lección sobre Amistad (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Una Lección en Como Confiar en Dios (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Una Lección en Como Seguir Instrucciones (Moe and the Big Exit) Books *Dios te Hizo Especial (God Made You Special) (same translation) *Larry Aprende a Escuchar (Larry Learns to Listen) (also seen on the dubbed release of Lyle the Kindly Viking) (same translation) *Bob... ¿Te Da una...Mano?/Bob... ¿Te Da una...Mano de Ayuda? (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) (also seen on the dubbed release of The Ballad of Little Joe) (Bob....Gives You a Hand?/Bob....Gives You a Helping Hand?) *Junior y Laura Comparten el Año Juntos (Junior and Laura Share the Year Together) (also seen on the dubbed release of Dave and the Giant Pickle) (same translation) *¡Si Yo Puedo, Tú Puedes! (I Can! And So Can You!) (If I Can, You Can!) *Un Caballero Inolvidable (A Knight to Remember) (also seen on the dubbed release of Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) (An Unforgettable Gentleman) *Retratos Cómicos de Bob & Larry (Bob & Larry's Silly Slides) (Bob & Larry's Comical Portraits) *VeggieTales Santa Biblia (The VeggieTales Bible) (VeggieTales Holy Bible) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ¿Dónde Está Dios Cuando Tengo M-Miedo? contiene dos historias de dibujos animados que enseñará a los niños una perspectiva bíblica sobre cómo enfrentar el miedo todos los días. Cuentos de la Ensaladera ¿Qué pasa cuando Junior, de 5 años de edad, ve la película demasiado aterrorizante de Frankapio? Bob Tomate y Larry Pepino vienen a ayudarlo con una divertida canción. Les enseñan que Dios es más grande que cualquier cosa que les cause temor. ¡Junior necesita esta lección porque las cosas se ponen muy locas cuando se aparece Frankapio en la habitación de Junior! Daniel y el Foso de los Leones El segundo segmento va desde la habitación de Junior hasta la antigua Babilonia para ver a los personajes de VeggieTales en la adaptación musical de la clásica historia bíblica. Larry Pepino, interpretando el papel de Daniel, se encuentra en grandes problemas gracias a las maquinaciones de los consejeros, interpretado con gracia por un trío de desconfiadas cebollitas. Al final Daniel aprende que incluso en el foso de los leones él está en las manos de Dios. ¡A niños de todas las edades les encantará la original música y los innovadores dibujos animados en cada episodio de miedo hora de VeggieTales! God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ¿¡¿Quiere Dios Que Los Perdone?!? contiene dos historias de dibujos animados que enseñan a los niños una perspectiva bíblica acerca del perdón. Las uvas de la ira ¿Qué pasa cuando un grupo de uvas muy odiosas se brulan de Junior Espárrago? ¡Une triste espárrago y un problema muy grande! ¿Puede el papá de Junior enseñarle a las uvas el error de sus caminos? ¿Puede Junior perdonarlas? ¿Habra alguien que sepa lo que es setenta veces siete? Descurbe las respuestas a estas y ortas preguntas cuando Larry Pepino cuente la historia de "Las uvas de la ira". Le laguna de Larry Un viaje den barco de tres horas se complica cuando el ayudante del capitán por negligencia, ¡choca con una desconocida isla tropical! ¿Pueden el capitán Bob y los pasajeros perdonar a Larry por cometer un error tan grande? Mientras que el profesor descubre cuántos inventos ¡A niños de todas las edades les encantará la música original y los innovadores dibujos animados en cada episodio de media hora de VeggieTales! Are You My Neighbor? ¡Bob Tomate y Larry Pepino, regresan con dos nuevas historias llenas de canciones, risas y de sólidos valores bíblicos que han hecho de VeggieTales lo mejor, tanto para los críticos, como para los niños! La historia de Zapatolandia Los dibujos animados de Big Idea, cobran vida al traernos la fascinate parábola del Buen Samaritano en una adaptación de la historia bíblica. A través de ritmos y canciones, los niños aprenderán que amar al prójimo significa ayudar a los que están en necesidad, ¡Aunque no vivan al lado de su casa! ¡Las calabazas podrían estar locas! Al llegar a los cinco años de edad, ¡Junior Espárrago y la tripulación de la nave espacial la Tartaleta Galáctica, van audazmente donde nunca antes los vegetales estuvieron! ¿¡Pueden Junior y el ingeniero de la nave reparar la Tartaleta Galáctica antes que un gigantesco meteoro los haga pedacitos!? ¿Y qué en cuanto a los "raros" miembros de la tripulación, Jimmy y Jerry calabaza? ¿Tendrían posibilidades de ayudar? Estas comiquísimas parodias de ciencia ficción muestran a los niños que "Amar al prójimo" significa valorar a esos que son diferentes, ¡En lugar de burlarse de ellos! Rack, Shack and Benny ¡Hay problemas de producción en la fábrica de chocolates Nosor para efectuar la venta de sus dos millones de conejitos de chocolate! ¡El presidente de la compañía Nabudo Q. Nosor anunció que sus trabajadores podían comer tantos conejitos como quisieran! Esto les pareció fantástico hasta que tres muchachos llamados Drac, Sac y Benny recordaron que sus padres les habían enseñado a no comer demasiados dulces. ¿Podrán los muchachos hacer lo que es bueno, incluso cuando todos sus amigos hacen lo contrario? ¿Y por qué el señor Nosor está construyendo un conejito de chocolate de 90 pies de alto? ¡Están a punto de descubrir cuán peligroso puede ser mantenerse firmes en lo que creen A través de esta historia similar a la historia bíblica de Sadrac, Mesac, Abednego y el horno de fuego, los niños aprenderán cómo soportar iguales apuros y mantenerse firmes en lo que creen. ¡A los niños de todos las edades les encantarán las canciones, la comicidad y la fascinante animación computarizada de VeggieTales! No se pierdan los videos que Billboard Magazine llama "La más novedosa e ingeniosa de las series cristianas" y Virtue Magazine los aclama como "¡Una nueva norma en videos de niños!" Dave and the Giant Pickle Original ¿Alguna vez te has sentido muy pequeño para hacer un gran trabajo? Así es como se siente un pastorcito de ovejas llamado David cuando sus hermanos mayores se marcharon para defender su país dejando atrás a David con las ovejas. “Gente grande hacen cosas grandes y gente pequeña hacen cosas pequeñas”, le dijeron. ¡Pero les esperaba una gran sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que su enemigo era mucho más grande de lo que ellos pensaban! ¿Habrá alguien lo suficientemente grande para pelear con un pepino de ocho pies de altura? ¿Pero esperen! ¿Quién es ese que se está enfrentando al gigante? ¿Se Parece a… Podrá ser? ¿¡¿David?!? Este gracioso relato de la historia Biblica de David y Goliat enseña a los niños que con “Dios todas las cosas son posibles”. No hay diferencia si eres de ocho o de dos pies de estatura - ¡con la ayuda de Dios, aun pequeños pueden hacer cosas grandes! David y el Pepino Gigante es el quinto de la serie en español de VeggieTales. Estos videos que los niños de todas las edades adoran, son los más vendidos y son además ganadores de reconocidos premios. Re-Dub ¿Has sentido alguna vez que eres demasiado pequeño para hacer algo grande? Eso es lo que siente un pastorcito llamado Dave cuando sus hermanos mayores se marchan a defender a su país, dejándolo solo con sus ovejas. – Gente grande hace cosas grandes, y gente pequeña hace cosas pequeñas – le dicen. ¡La sorpresa que se han de llevar cuando se enteren que su adversario es mucho más grande de lo que se imaginan! ¿Es que alguien es capaz de derrotar a un pepino en conserva de nueve pies? ¡Espera! ¿Quién es ése que va corriendo a retar al poderoso guerrero? Como que se parece a...es posible que sea...¿Dave? ¡En esta cómica nueva manera de contar la historia bíblica clásica de David y Goliat, Bob el tomate y Larry el pepino ayudan a los niños a entender que ya sea que tengas nueve pies de estatura o dos, no existe diferencia, con la ayuda de Dios, aún los niños pequeños pueden hacer algo grande! ¡Niños de todas las edades disfrutarán las canciones, el sentido del humor y la deslumbrante animación por computadora de VeggieTales! The Toy That Saved Christmas "¡Tu quieres un juguete que sea divertido, tu quieres un juguete que sea gracioso, entonces... Tu quieres a Luisín Serrucho!" ¡Sí, el señor Nosor está de regreso! Como el dueño de la fábrica de juguetes Nosor, sus anuncios comerciales han convencido a todos los niños del pueblo que "¡Navidad es recibir muchos regalos!". Parece que será la peor Navidad que pasará este pequeño pueblo ya que los niños no paran de llorar, ¡hasta que finalmente uno de los valientes juguetes decide tomar manos en el asunto! Pero ¿cómo Luisín encontrará el verdadero significado de la Navidad cuando ni siquiera puede encontrar la manera de salir de la juguetería? ¿Y que pasaría si el señor Nosor lo encuentra tratando de escaparse? Lleno de humor, lindas canciones y excelente animación en computadora, El juguete que salvó la Navidad, enseña a niños de todas las edades que "en la Navidad es mejor dar que recibir." ¡Y el mejor regalo que hemos recibido se llama Jesús! Lyle the Kindly Viking ¡Caramba! Determinado en presenter algo "con clase" para variar, ¡Espárrago Archibald se ha apoderado de VeggieTales! Ayudado por esso traviesos guisantes, Archibald apunta hacia nuevas altras en "programación vegeteriana", al intentar producer el estreno de la primera escenificación en el mundo de la obra "Hamlet" de Shakespeare, totalmente en verduras; la primera presentación de "Canciones Liricas con Larry", y como gran final, ¡el estreno mundial de la que se cree ser la obra musical Perdida de Gilbert y Sullivan, "Lyle el Vikingo Amable"! Por supuesto, tener a los guisantes como asistentes es una receta para el desastre, y en el caos (y risa) que se produce, Bob, Larry y Junior, todos aprenden una gran lección sobre el acto de compartir. Archibald, por otra parte, aprende una cosa principalmente, que nunca más volverá trabajar con los guisantes. ¡No te pierdas a Espárrago Junior como Lyle en esta cómica aventura musical de VeggieTales! Tu familia entera cantará (y se reirá) al mismo tiempo que aprenderá "el compartir nos da más de eso que queremos realmente, un amigo". Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ¡Por miles de años hemos escuchado la historia de un hombre que fue devorado por una ballena y sombrevivió para contar su aventura! ¡Pero la historia nunca ha sido contada por un grupo de vegetales... hasta AHORA! Prepárate porque Bob el Tomate, Larry el Pepino y el resto de la pandilla de Vegetales te embarcarán en una aventura tamaño ballena en Jonás, la primera película largometraje animado en 3-D de Big Idea. Llena de música, risas y protagonizado por un grupo de los más graciosos aventureros que te puedas imaginar, esta película cuenta la historia de Jonás y la ballena como nunca antes la has visto - una historia en la que todos aprenden que uno de los mejores regalos que puedes dar - o recibir - es una segunda oportunidad. ¡Incluye tomas graciosísimas nunca antes vistas! The Ballad of Little Joe Para este momento ya todos ustedes conocerán la historia de Joe y su capa multicolor, pero les aseguro que hasta ahora, nunca como una historia…¡del Lejano Oeste! Acompañemos al Pequeño Joe (actuado por Larry el pepino), y a sus traviesísimos hermanos guisantes, en una aventura que nos llevará desde las profundidades de una mina abandonada hasta la cuidad de Dodgeball, ¡poniendo a prueba en cada paso la fé del Pequeño Joe! Un cuento del salvaje Oeste que nos enseña a mantener la fé cuando nos enfrentamos a las dificultades, porque a fin de cuentas, Dios puede arreglarlo todo para siempre. ¡Ajúa! Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ¡Es una aventura vegetal! ¿Podrán los vegetales capturar el cepillo de Sansón y darle fin al abuso? Larry el Pepinillo es Minnesota Cuke, el conservador de un museo infantil y aventurero en sus ratos de ocio a quien se le ha asignado encontrar el cepillo perdido de Sansón antes de que sus supuestos poderes sean utilizados para controlar ambas orillas de las Cataratas del Niágara. ¿Podría este alocado complot haber sido ideado por el profesor Rattan, el enemigo perpetuo de Minnesota? En esta espeluznante aventura alrededor del globo, los premiados cuentistas de Big Idea lo llevarán del Lago del Alce hasta Malta, en un emocionante episodio de VeggieTales que nos recuerda de Dios quiere que seamos valientes al enfrentarnos a los buscapleitos. Además, vea a Junior Espárrago enfrentarse al abusador de la escuela en "Bully Trouble". Gideon: Tuba Warrior Moe and the Big Exit Ahora ya todos antes habían escuchado la historia de Moisés y la gran escape, pero estoy seguro que no la habían escuchado al estilo vaquero...¡hasta ahora! Les presento a Moe (Larry el Pepino) un vaquero de buen corazón que vivía la buena vida en la ciudad de Dodgeball mientras que sus parientes se rompían la espalda excavando el gran cañón. Cuando Moe le pidió al desconsiderado alcalde que dejara ir a su gente, él rehusó y una ráfaga de problemas llegaron a esta ciudad. ¿Podrá Moe ayudar a liberar su gente de la servidumbre e irse de la cuidad de Dodgeball de una vez por todas? ¡Enlácenle y móntense es una gran aventura bíblica en la que los VeggieTales se dirigen hacia el oeste y nos enseñan una lección en cómo seguir direcciones! Dub Credits * Coordination and Executive Production: Luis Fernandez Fun Facts Trivia *For an unknown reason, a huge chunk of episodes have not been dubbed in Latin Spanish, but were instead saved for when the TV series was dubbed. *Starting with the English release of Duke and the Great Pie War, the English DVD releases have both English and Spanish subtitles. *In the original Latin Spanish dub of Rack, Shack and Benny, all singing parts in Dance of the Cucumber (except for the ending) are left undubbed, being acknowledged by the announcer claiming Bob translates the song into English. *In the Spanish dub of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, the "baby pickle" joke is removed by having Junior say "Ummm…uhhhh…" instead of "A baby pickle?" *In the Latin Spanish dubs of Are You My Neighbor? and Rack, Shack and Benny, the letters and their senders are changed. *In the Latin Spanish version of God Made You Special, the French Peas insert the letter "g" into some words with the letter "r." *The foreign cut for the original 1996-1997 version of this dub was carried into the Arabic and Japanese dubs, seeming that those were the versions the studios were given. The Silly Song title cards and the Qwerty animation are easier to spot when distinguishing between the first foreign cut (used here) and the original American versions. **However, Dave and the Giant Pickle uses a different foreign cut in the original Latin Spanish dub (like the reprints of the original Latin Spanish dubs of the first two episodes using the American cut), given that there is a Big Idea logo at the end of its credits (which the original Latin Spanish cuts of the other five episodes don't have). Remarks *In the original dub, some characters go through different voices as follows: **Bob possibly has different voice actors for speaking and singing. ***On a similar note, Bob's voice differs in the original versions of the first two episodes. This is due to the voices not being pitch shifted. **Larry sometimes goes through multiple singing voices in the same episode. *The first version of the Spanish dub of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? had the video cropping zoomed in a bit, which bizarrely carried into the 2003-2004 VeggieTales Classics DVD of the episode itself. *The subtitles on Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush are simply translated from the English script and don't match with the actual Latin Spanish dialogue. Goofs * In the original Latin Spanish dub of Rack, Shack and Benny, an alternate Silly Song title card was used and at the end of Dance of the Cucumber, after the first time Bob chases Larry to the left side of the screen and just before they appear the second time onscreen, an animation error shows his clone comes running to the right side of the screen just before Larry appears to run to the right. This error also made it into the Arabic dub of the episode. **In said dub of said song, Bob and Larry go behind the Silly Song text due to it being simply pasted on the scene rather than edited in a way that would allow 3D models to go in front of it, unlike the German dub from the later years that would instead use photoshopped-like techniques of professionally censoring the English text. *In the original versions of the first two episodes, Bob says "VeggieCuentos" in the countertop intro. In the reprinted versions of said episodes (with the La Bamba font on the covers), Bob's opening line was spliced in from Rack, Shack and Benny where he says "VeggieTales", due to "VeggieCuentos" being a translation error. *The Latin Spanish dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle, "David y el Pepino Gigante" was retitled "Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante" for the re-dub, due to the Spanish term "Pepino" meaning "Cucumber" in English. "Pepinillo" means "Pickle" in English, and of course, Goliath is not a cucumber. **The description for Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush also commits the same mistake, referring to Larry as a pickle as well. *In the Spanish credits for The Ballad of Little Joe, Archibald is credited as "Archibald Espárrag." **Pa Grape is also credited as "PA Uva" with his first name all in capitals, enough to mistake for an abbreviation or initials. *In the original Latin Spanish dubs of the first two episodes, Bob's voice was not pitch-shifted up when saying his line "Have we got a show for you!" This was corrected in the V1.1 VHS editions of the original Latin Spanish dubs for the first two episodes. **Normally, VeggieTales characters' voices would be pitch-shifted up (likely three semitones), but errors with pitch-shifting the voices occasionally happen in the English version of the show, too. *In The Ballad of Little Joe, Larry introduces himself as a pickle rather than a cucumber. **The Spanish description for Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush also refers to him as a pickle as well. *The slogan on the back cover for The Ballad of Little Joe misspells "mañana" as "manaña." *In the second Latin Spanish dub for Dave and the Giant Pickle, the credits show the English voice actors. **This also happens on the TV series. Gallery DondeEstaDiosTengoMiedoOriginalVHS.jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (original release) Dios.jpeg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (rerelease) DiosFront.jpg|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (original release) Dios2.jpeg|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (rerelease) File:Prójimo.jpeg|Are You My Neighbor? File:Drac.jpeg|Rack, Shack and Benny DavidFront.JPG|Dave and the Giant Pickle (original dub) DaveEsDave.jpeg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (re-dub) JugueteFront.JPG|The Toy That Saved Christmas (original dub) El_Juguete_Que_Salvo_la_Navidad_redub_DVD_cover.jpg|The Toy That Saved Christmas (re-dub) Lyle el Vikingo Amable DVD.png|Lyle the Kindly Viking Jonahspanishvhs.jpg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (VHS) File:Jonás.jpeg|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (DVD) PequeñoJoe.jpeg|The Ballad of Little Joe MinnesotaSpanish.jpeg|Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush HOOOOOLLLLLMMMMEEEEESSSSS.jpeg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Gedeón.jpeg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior MoeYElGranEscape.jpeg|Moe and the Big Exit External Links * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (original release) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (rerelease) * God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (original release) * God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (rerelease) * Are You My Neighbor? * Rack, Shack and Benny * Dave and the Giant Pickle (original dub) * The Toy That Saved Christmas (original dub) * Lyle the Kindly Viking * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad Of Little Joe * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Moe and the Big Exit Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals Category:Dubs Released on VHS